


self acceptance.

by doohans



Category: Breaking Bad, Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Breaking bad - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Kisses, M/M, Television Watching, spock not getting brba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1572263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doohans/pseuds/doohans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every week or so, the Alpha crew of the Enterprise sits down to watch something that's at least a century old - sometimes for fun, sometimes because they're all tired. Scotty feels as though he never gets a say in choosing, so they put it to a vote. McCoy worries over how Spock will react to the cult classic, <em>Breaking Bad.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	self acceptance.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweet_georgia_peach (the_company_of_thorin)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sweet_georgia_peach+%28the_company_of_thorin%29).



          They all owed him. For one reason or another, he was always the one doing the dirty work and it was a pain in the ass. Scotty do this, Scotty I need you to work overtime and not complain about it. But don’t worry, it’s all fine. He does all the paperwork and not a single word of appreciation. Well, they all owed him. And September 29th was coming up, and for him — well it would be the 247th year anniversary of the original ending of Breaking Bad. 

          The original was the best, because all originals are and always will be the best. Bryan Cranston will go down as a genius as will the entire cast. Monty got into it when he was a teen, suggested by several of his crew mares when he served on a freighter. 

          So, this is he all he was going to ask for. Just watch the pilot and actually get a moment of downtime because the past few weeks, more issues with the Klingons and Harry Mudd. Downtime was definitely needed. 

          He ran the idea by Len, the only person he could really give a shit about. 

          One night where they were drinking, passing the alcohol back and forth while playing footsie on the bed, occasionally making out. 

          “Can I run an idea by you, Len?”  

          “—hm, yeah darlin’?” Obviously the southern doctor was distressed by the fact that they had to break from locking lips and tugging at each other’s clothes. It’d been a tough day for the both of them and really—making out with the significant other was no big deal. 

          “So, we’ve been pretty busy over the past few days—”   

          “Mhm, listening.”  

          “…on a scale of one to ten, how bad of an idea is it to get the alpha crew to sit down and just.. well — watch something.”  

          “Depends on what you want to watch.” 

          “…”  

          “Monty, no.”  

          “…Just the pilot.” 

          “What is it with you and that damm drama show?” 

          “What is it with you and Clint Eastwood movies?” 

          That earned the Scotsman a good groan from Leonard and he raised his eyebrows incredulously. 

          “C’mon, Nyota got us to all watch Mad Men, Carol made us sit through a good majority of that Hannibal series, you made us sit through about three Clint Eastwood movies—which I did enjoy—and now Sulu will try and get us to watch, well whatever he watches though I doubt he really entertains himself outside his plants or without Carol.” 

          “Match made in heaven,” 

          “I’d argue that about us but sure, fine.” 

          “Darlin’, you know that I'm happy to agree with you but really—do you think showing Spock, of all people, a show about some chemistry teacher making crystal meth? He'd ruin it for you. He'd ruin how excited you get, Monty.” 

          “You never know, we could get him drunk. I just - everyone gets to do what they want and I never get a say in any of it.” 

          “...I'll talk to Jim tomorrow, I promise.” 

          “Thank you, Len.” 

          “Yeah, yeah - get over here.” 

* * *

 

          Of course, Leonard wasn't expecting Jim to say yes. He thought he'd be more hesitant about it, about how Spock would destroy any of it.  

          **[** PADD message ; received from  >> **MCCOY** , _Leonard_ **]** Wasn't going to say it on the bridge, but should we invite Spock? 

          **[** PADD message ; received from  >> **KIRK** , _James_ **]** Bones, what's the issue? 

          **[** PADD message ; received from  >> **MCCOY** , _Leonard_ **]** It's Scotty. You know how excited he gets over that show? Too damn excited. He loves it more than he loves scotch and if that says anything, it says a lot, Jim. We invite Spock and he'll start stripping it apart, like a dog chewing on piece of meat. This is Scotty we're talking about, he doesn't like it when people do that. 

          **[** PADD message ; received from  >> **KIRK** , _James_ **]** I'll talk to him, the worst that can happen is that he points out that meth is not made like that.  

* * *

 

          Days passed and the majority of the alpha crew were planning to have the next night to just slow down and have some kind of calmness. Kirk offered the options through a group PADD message and it was obvious that no one was going to actually want to watch Breaking Bad, which only worsened the Scotsman's mood.  

          **[** PADD message ; received from  >> **KIRK** , _James_ **]** So, votes. We watch the paintball episode of Community (again), Sons of Anarchy, some documentary of organisms or the pilot of Breaking Bad.

          **[** PADD message ; received from  >> **SULU** _, Hikaru_ **]** Community, plus I suggest Parks and Rec.

          **[** PADD message ; received from  >> **CHEKOV** , _Pavel_ **]** agents of shield

          **[** PADD message ; received from  >> **KIRK** , _James_ **]** chekov, that wasn't an option

          **[** PADD message ; received from  >> **MARCUS** , _Carol_ **]** why can't we watch Hannibal again?

          **[** PADD message ; received from  >> **KIRK** , _James_ **]** BECAUSE IM THE CAPTAIN

          **[** PADD message ; received from  >> **SCOTT** , _Montgomery_ **]** Breaking Bad

          **[** PADD message ; received from  >> **SPOCK** **]** The documentary, captain. As it only seems reasonable seeing how Community we've viewed at least four times now and Breaking Bad is outdated.

          **[** PADD message ; received from  >> **UHURA** , _Nyota_ **]** Community was enjoyable.

          **[** PADD message ; received from  >> **RAND** , _Janice_ **]** What Jim wants, I agree.

          **[** PADD message ; received from  >> **CHAPEL** , _Christine_ **]** M'Benga and I are working during the time.

          **[** PADD message ; received from  >> **KIRK** , _James_ **]** Can't you just get one of the other doctors to look after it

          **[** PADD message ; received from  >> **MCCOY** , _Leonard_ **]** Breaking Bad, Jim, what do you wanna watch?

          **[** PADD message ; received from  >> **KIRK** , _James_ **]** BrBa.

          **[** PADD message ; received from  >> **RAND** , _Janice_ **]** Breaking Bad it is. 

          **[** PADD message ; received from  >> **KIRK** , _James_ **]** because other people couldn't agree, Breaking Bad it is.

* * *

 

          They all gathered in the smallest rec rooms, but it was the only one that actually had an old fashioned DVD player. Scotty wanted the aesthetic appeal and it didn't help that he got his hands on the barrel that had all five seasons and a hundred hours of bonus materials. How he did it, Leonard didn't know. Unless it was passed down in good quality.

          They all gathered in, wearing sweats and hair messy, climbing onto one of the sofas. Scotty got in last moment with the barrel and Leonard noticed how nervous he looked. His hands were shaking and at this point, Leonard was more scared about Monty than he was about how Spock would react. Leonard got up and actually helped him, placing a hand gently on his shoulder and squeezing lightly.

          “Hey, its gonna be okay," the doctor murmured in his ear.

          “...Okay.” Monty breathed out and Leonard could notice him calming down.

          They got set up, and both Monty and Len sat on the floor; Monty leaning against Len and Len squeezing at his hand. They didn't watch for Spock or anyone else's reaction.

          “What a lovely scenery, Mr. Scott. ...--were those trousers?"

          Scotty scoffed and just kept quiet about the whole thing, trying desperately not to spoil it.

          Spock was going off within minutes, about how obvious it was to tell that he had Stage III Terminal Lung Cancer, about how the chemistry was wrong to which received half the people in the room to tell him to shut up.

          “Illogical that Jesse Pinkman, a failure of a student, would be able to produce crystal methamphetamine."

          “Sir," Scotty piped up and turned around to face the Commander. “While I do understand your opinion, understand that this is TV. It doesn't have to make sense, just entertain. Now, this is a show I've loved since I was a lad, so if you could keep your opinions to yourself and actually enjoy what I brought in, I'd appreciate it."

          Leonard squeezed his shoulder and just murmured that it was okay and that he had to calm down.

          By the end of the episode, the room went dead quiet and Janice flicked the lights on.

          Everyone was staring at Monty and it was enough.

          “Well, crew?" Kirk piped up, breaking the silence.

          Murmurs of wishing to continue were heard but nothing from Spock.

          Little did they know, that he enjoyed it just as much as Scotty did.

          The next day, Scotty was visited by the commander, who expressed his like for the show.

          Leonard looked down to his PADD to find a message from Monty:

          **[** PADD message ; received from  >> **SCOTT** , _Montgomery_ **]** I love you

**Author's Note:**

> I roleplay as Scotty, on tumblr at [scottiish](http://scottiish.tumblr.com). Before Breaking Bad had its finale, the voice in my head who is very much Scotty and sometimes acts like Simon Pegg, decided that he liked Breaking Bad. The continuity error with it is kinda hard to ignore, especially seeing how 5.9 _Blood Money_ , Badger and Skinny Pete go on about the Star Trek script. 
> 
> Breaking Bad is my second fandom next to Star Trek. 
> 
> I wish I could say I was sorry, but I'm really not.


End file.
